merlinfandomcom-20200223-history
Transcript:With All My Heart
KILGARAH: In a land of myth and a time of magic, the destany of a great kingdom rests on the shulders of a young man, his name. . .Merlin SCENE: GWEN IS WALKING THROUGH THE CASTLE AND IS JUST ABOUT TO LEAVE WHEN PERCIVAL SEES HER PERCIVAL: Show yourself. TURNS AROUND TO FACE HIM. PERCIVAL: Your highness. Are you alright? Is something wrong? GWEN: No, no, all is well. PERCIVAL: It's dangerous to be out at such an hour. GWEN: I am greatful you are so sweeterless in your dutys. PERCIVAL: It's not where I have thought to found you, your highness. GWEN: One does not alway wish to be your highness Percival. I miss the old town, its streets, its people, so I go back sometimes. PERCIVAL: Is that wise? GWEN : Well, people only see a Queen when they expect too. PERCIVAL: All the same- GWEN: And it reminds me of Elyan. . .and I need that sometimes. PERCIVAL: Of course. I understand. GWEN: I am not sure Arthur would. PERCIVAL: I wouldn't imagine it. GWEN: Thank you. SCENE: GWEN IS MEETING MORGANA IN THE WOODS MORGANA: Your late. GWEN: I'm sorry. MORGANA: Is there a problem? GWEN: Nothing I could not handle. MORGANA: Did you get what I asked for? HAND MORGANA A SCROLL GWEN: It wasn't easy. Details of the route the leveycollection will take, the knights their arms, andthe day they depart. MORGANA: You have done well Gwen. GWEN: How can you further our course. . . SCENE: ARTHUR WATCHING GWEN TALK WITH MORGANA. HE TAKES OUT HIS SWORD BUT MERLIN STOPS HIM. MERLIN: You will not. Morgana is too powerful, now is not the time. ARTHUR: How could she do this? MERLIN: She's not the Gwen you love. She has fallen pray to her dark and powerful magic. ARTHUR: If I lose her I lose everything. MERLIN: We will find a way to bring her back Arthur. I promise. OPENING CREDITS SCENE: ARTHUR AND GWEN ARE HAVING BREAKFAST AND ARTHUR IS STARING AT HER GWEN: I thought I might ride this morning. ARTHUR: Yes? GWEN: Would you like to join me? ARTHUR: That wouldn't be possible. GWEN: Oh, well perhaps this afternoon then? ARTHUR: Perhaps. GWEN: Arthur is everything all right? You seem distracted. ARTHUR: Not at all. Pressing matters of state, thats all, I'm sorry. GWEN: I understand. Is there anything that I can help you with? ARTHUR: It won't be necessary. GETS UP AND LEAVES WITH HIS FOOD HARDLEY TUCHED GWEN: You've hardley eaten. ARTHUR: I have a training session I must attend to. GWEN: Well perhaps I will see you later? SCENE: ARTHUR WALKS INTO A SECRET ROOM WITH MORDRED AND LEON AND LOCKS THE DOOR. ARTHUR: Gentalmen. Select a new route to collect the levey, commit it to memory. MORDRED: My Lord? ARTHUR: You must tell no one that we have changed the plans until the patrol is on its way. Is that understood? LEON: Sire. ARTHUR: Mordred? MORDRED: Of course, but. . . May I ask why we are. . . changing the route my lord? Its another days ride. ARTHUR: I can't tell you that. I'm just asking you to trust me. . .good. We leave in three days. BURNS THE OLD ROUTE SCENE: MERLIN IS LOOKING FOR SPELLS TO HELP GWEN IN GAIUS'S CHAMBERS MERLIN: Why did I promise to help Gwen. I have no idea what to do. Is there really no remidy? GAIUS: If Gwen has suffered what I suspect then no, I fear not. MERLIN: You know what happened to her? GAIUS: When I was younger I herd about an ancient ritual of the old religion called the Tiena Tiaga. MERLIN: Tiena Tiaga? GAIUS: The sacred fire. The ritual used the mandrake root to bring unimaginable terror to the victum. The screams could be herd 28 leages away. When it was finally over her will was no longer their own. They were slaves of the high priestessess for eternety. MERLIN: Who preformed this ritual? GAIUS: I have told you all I know. Such mysteries were revealled only to a handful of female initers. As a boy I was pretty only to rumers. MERLIN: There must be someone who can help. GAIUS: I can only think of two people who know the old ways. One is Morgana Pendragon. . . SCENE: MERLIN WALKING INTO A CAVE AND TURNS HIMSELF INTO DRAGOON THE GREAT GAIUS: The other is the Dochraid. But be warned Merlin, the Dochraid can not be trusted. She must never know your true identity. DOCHRAID: Who dares enter the sacred cave? DRAGOON: I come to petition the Dochraid. DOCHRAID: Give me your hand. GIVES HER HIS HAND AND SHE SNIFFS IT. DOCHRAID: I smell the stench of enmity. DRAGOON: I come in peace. In friendship. DOCHRAID: You are no friend of the old religion. No friend of Morgana Pendragon. DRAGOON: Dochraid- DOCHRAID: Scilence! I know you Emris. Your Queen will find no relief here. DRAGOON: How do you know why I come? DOCHRAID: I am the Dochraid. The earth speaks to me, you are not welcome here. Depart. DRAGOON: Oh I can not do that. Not until I have what I came for. DOCHRAID: You dare challenge me, the ancient Dochraid? You? A puny sorceror? DRAGOON: And yet I will have what I came for. DOCHRAID: I ama creature of the earth. You can not kill me. TAKES OUT EXCALIBER AND SHOWS IT TO THE DOCHRAID DRAGOON: This sword was forged in a dragons breath and it will do my bidding. DOCHRAID: You do not have the power, to wield such a weapon. SWINGS THE SWORD AND HITS THE DOCHRAIDS ARM WITH A FATAL BLOW DRAGOON: I wish you no furthur harm Dochraid, tell me what I need to know. DOCHRAID: Your Queen is doomed Emris. Her spirit has been consumed by the Tiena Tiaga. Bound by the silver wheel for all eternity. Her body is nothing but an emety vessal filled by the will of another. DRAGOON: Morgana. DOCHRAID: Once she has served her purpose, then that too will be cast away. DRAGOON: How do I break this spell? DOCHRAID: Only the greatest of sorcerors can attempt such a thing. POINTS THE SWORD AT THE DOCHRAID AGAIN DRAGOON: Now DOCHRAID: You must travel to the couldren of Alyandrod. There you will need all of your powers. For you must summon the White Godess, herself. DRAGOON: And that is all? DOCHRAID: No Emris. The Queen must enter the couldren, its waters hold that the Godess power. Only their touch can heal her. Remember Emris, the Queen must enter the water willingly, if she is tricked, forced or beguialled, she will fall into the abyss and be lost forever. DRAGOON: Thank you, Great Dochraid. Thank you. STARTS TO LEAVE THE CAVE BUT THE DOCHRAID THROWS A SWORD AT HIM. DRAGOON USES MAGIC TO REPELL IT AND ATTACKS THE DOCHRAID WITH EXCALIBER AGAIN, WOUNDING HER. AND THEN LEAVES THE CAVE. SCENE: ARTHUR IS LOOKING OUTSIDE THE WINDOW AND SEES MERLIN RETURN FROM HIS EXPEDITION. MORDRED APPROACHES ARTHUR. MORDRED: Sire? Is all well? ARTHUR: Yes. . .thank you. MORDRED: Is there anything I can do? ARTHUR: I'm sorry? MORDRED: Just wanted you to know that I'm always at your service. ARTHUR: I never douted it. NODS HIS HEAD AT ARTHUR AND LEAVES. ARTHUR GOES BACK TO STARING OUT THE WINDOW SCENE: MERLIN SPEAKING TO GAIUS ABOUT WHAT THE DOCHRAID TOLD HIM. MERLIN: There are too many things to go wrong and summoning the White Godess, that may be beyond me. GAIUS: I think not, Merlin the only person who ever doubt your power is you. MERLIN: And even if I do manage that we need to get Gwen to the couldren in the first place. She is hardly likely to go willingly. GAIUS: Arthur already thought of that. SHOWES MERLIN A POTION AND MERLINTAKES THE POTION BOTTLE AND INSPECTS IT. MERLIN: The Jrew Belladona? GAIUS: All that studying has already paid off. MERLIN: Its a powerful dangerous drug Gaius. GAIUS: More dangerous than the traiter in the heart of Camolot? MERLIN: Besides Gwen needs to be concious when she entersw the couldren. She must do so of her own free will or the spell will not be broken. GAIUS: That I agree may not be within our powers. MERLIN: Ok then the rest is sewicidal. GAIUS: But there is for someone who is possible. MERLIN: Arthur? NODS HIS HEAD YES TO MERLIN GAIUS: Only he can reach the part of Gwen that remains true. MERLIN: It won't work. GAIUS: You under estamate the power of love, Merlin? MERLIN: No, not that me. How can I use my magic with Arthur there? He would discover me in an instant. GAIUS: Not if he didn't recodnize you. MERLIN: (chuckles) No. Not again. You know how exaghsting the aging spell is Gaius. I don't have to strength to do that and preform the ceramony. GAIUS: Then you must find the strength. SCENE: ARTHUR, GAIUS AND MERLIN TALKING PRIVATELY IN A HIDDEN ROOM. ARTHUR: The Belladona, what are its effects? GAIUS: The patient is rendered into a deep sleep. ARTHUR: Patient?! GAIUS: It is generally used for the badley wounded. ARTHUR: How long does it last? GAIUS: A few hours. It has to be administered several times a day to provide a continous sleep. MERLIN: But, for no more thanm three days. GAIUS: It is true Sire. The Belladona should not be taken for an extended period. ARTHUR: Or? MERLIN: The body will not tolerate it. ARTHUR: Thank you Merlin. GAIUS: Three days is time enough to ride to the couldren of Alyandrod. ARTHUR: You've done the journey yourself? GAIUS: I can not claim too- ARTHUR: Any mishap, any unexpected circumstance will- GAIUS: There is no reason to expect that all will not go well. My Lord if we do nothing, Gwen is already taken from you. ARTHUR: Merlin. . . AND MERLIN EXCHANGE A GLANCE AGREEING TO DO THIS. ARTHUR: Summoning this Godess, will it require magic? GAIUS: It is a ritual that can only be preformed by a sorceror. It is the only way, Sire. Sorcery has to be fought with sorcery. ARTHUR: I'll be breaking my own decrees. . . GAIUS: To save your Queen, to save your wife. ARTHUR: Very well. Its decided. There will be a sorceror. . .can he be trusted? GAIUS: Upon my life. ARTHUR: You assured me once before Gaius, that my father died in the hands of such a man. GAIUS: This sorceror will be entirely different. ARTHUR: How can you be sure? GAIUS: Because Sire. . .this time I have chosen. . .a woman. GIVES GAIUS A STRANGE LOOK SCENE: ARTHUR WALKS IN HIS CHAMBERS THINKING. GWEN WALKS UP BEHIND HIM GWEN: How was the training my Lord? ARTHUR: Fine. GWEN: Did you win?. . .Lose? ARTHUR: A little of both. GWEN: You are a terrible liar Arthur. Your wearing the same clothes you wore this morning and your armor remains untouched. I'm not a fool. Wherever you've been it wasn't the training grounds. ARTHUR: I um- GWEN: Have I done somthing wrong? Spoken out of turn? Said somthing I shoulden't?. . .I'm your wife Arthur, I wouldn't see you hurt for the world. Now tell me what's troubling you. ARTHUR (sadly): I love you Guinevere more than you can imagine. There isn't anything I would not do for you. GWEN: I know, I- PULLS GWEN INTO A STRONG EMBRACE. GWEN IS LOOKING PUZZLED AND ARTHUR IS LOOKING OUT REALLY SADLY SCENE: MERLIN IN GAIUS'S CHAMBERS TRYING ON A DRESS MERLIN: What do you think? GAIUS: Ah. Well. . .it quite suits you acually. MERLIN: Haha. . .thanks. STARTS HEADING TO HIS ROOM GAIUS: Your forgetting one thing. TURNS BACK TO GAIUS LOOKING PUZZLED MERLIN: It needs a belt. STARTS HEADING BACK TO HIS ROOMWHEN GAIUS CALLS HIM BACK AGAIN HOLDING THE BELLADONA POTION GAIUS: Remember, you have to administer two drops every two hours to keep Gwen asleep. GOES TO HIS ROOM TO GRAB HIS THINGS FOR THE TRIP AND COMES BACK DOWN AND TAKES THE POTION FROM GAIUS MERLIN: Do you really think we can succeed Gaius? GAIUS: We must. AND MERLIN LEAVE THE ROOM SCENE: [[Category:Transcripts] Category:Series 5 Transcripts Category:Transcripts Category:Series 5 Transcripts